1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting boards used in food preparation and the like. Specifically, this invention relates to a covered cutting board for use outdoors to provide protection for the cutting board and the food prepared or handled thereon, the cover being structured to provide access to the cutting board surface without removal of the cover.
2. Statement of the Art
Many people like to picnic or go camping, and a significant portion of the time spent in these activities involves the preparation and serving of food. In recognition of the need, a number of products have been developed over the years to aid in preparing and serving food outdoors. However, most people still typically plan their meals prior to leaving home, and prepare and package the individual ingredients for later assembly outdoors. This is because most outdoor locales do not provide any clean or convenient surface upon which food can be freshly prepared.
Further, even if a surface is available, such as a picnic table or the like, the food remains exposed to insects and other sources of contamination during the time the food is being handled. Although some type of cover may be fashioned to temporarily shield the food during times when the food is not being handled, the cover must still be removed during the time the food is handled directly, and the food is thereby exposed to contamination.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a cutting surface for use outdoors which has an enclosure positioned over the board, the enclosure having an access formed therethrough to allow a person to access the cutting surface without removing the enclosure from over the board or over the food. It would also be advantageous to provide a covered cutting surface which is structured to be disassemblable for easy storage and transportation.